princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Special-na Yoru Wa Seijaku No Naka Ni
Special na Yoru Wa Seijaku no Naki Ni (スペシャルな夜は静寂の中に, In the Quiet Night ~Special~) is the 3rd duet for the Christmas Songs Collection. Lyrics Kanji= 揺れるキャンドルライト　氷の上でDance! 夢を見るシーン　Special silent night 陽気なリズムで　氷の上でSing! 明日を描く場所　最強なHolly night 揺ぎないこの想い　熱い夢に二人でゆこう 静かな時間に　氷の気高さ 温もりを君に　Merry Christmas 清らかな光　花開くように 積み重なる夢　Special silent night 響き渡るベル　氷に弾んで 共に越えた日々　最強のHolly night 迎えうつ未来へと　繋ぐ絆重ねてゆこう 確かな時間と　氷のきらめき 二人の想いに　Merry Christmas 一筋の光　二人包まれDance! 夢を掴む今　Special silent night 刻んだリズムを　感じ続けるSong! 夢に踊る場所　最強なHolly night 揺るぎない未来へと　熱い想い描いてゆこう 静かな時間に　無数のきらめき 二人に絆に　Merry Christmas リズム響くDing Dong!　未来への合図さ 二人で居る意味（こと）　Special silent night 確かな温もり　氷のきらめき 二人の想いを…　包んで　Christmas |-| Romaji= Shishido: yureru candlelight koori no ue de dance yume wo miru scene Special Silent Night Ootori: youki na rizumu de koori no ue de sing ashita wo egaku basho saikyou na Holy Night Both: yuruginai kono omoi atsui yume ni futari de yukou shizuka na jikan ni koori no kedakasa nukumori wo kimi ni Merry Christmas Ootori: kiyoraka na hikari hana hiraku you ni tsumikasanaru yume Special Silent Night Shishido: hibikiwataru bell koori ni hazunde tomo ni koeta hibi saikyou no Holy Night Both: mukaeutsu mirai e to tsunagu kizuna kasanete yukou tashika na jikan to koori no kirameki futari no omoi ni Merry Christmas Shishido: hitosuji no hikari Both: futari tsutsumare dance Ootori: yume wo tsukamu ima Both: Special Silent Night Ootori: kizanda rhythm wo Both: kanji tsuzukeru song Shishido: yume ni odoru basho Both: saikyou na Holy Night Ootori: yuruginai mirai e to Shishido: atsui omoi egaite yukou Both: shizuka na jikan ni musuu no kirameki futari no kizuna ni Merry Christmas Both: rhythm hibiku ding dong mirai e no aizu sa futari de iru koto* Special Silent Night tashika na nukumori koori no kirameki futari no omoi wo tsutsunde Christmas |-| English= shishido: the trembling candlelight Dance! on the ice a scene seen in dreams Special silent night ootori: to the cheerful rhythm Sing! on the ice the place where we write out tomorrow the strongest Holy night both: these unshakable feelings the two of us will go in a heated dream in a quiet time is the nobility of ice I’ll give warmth to you Merry Christmas ootori: the pure light like a flower blooming the accumulating dreams Special silent night shishido: the ring of the resounding bells rebounds off the ice the days we passed together the strongest Holy night both: go to meet the future with the entwined bonds that we gather the quiet time and the shine of the ice in our thoughts Merry Christmas *a beam of light envelops the two of us Dance! now, when I seize my dreams Special silent night continue to feel the rhythm that ticks away time Song! a place where I dance in dreams the strongest Holy night toward the unshakable future write out our heated emotions* both: in a quiet time are countless lights to the bond between the two of us Merry Christmas the rhythm echoes Ding Dong! a signal to the future that we are here Special silent night quiet warmth the shine of the ice wrapped in the emotions of two people Christmas Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Duets Category:Christmas Songs